


Приличная девочка

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2017, Incest, Love/Hate, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Коре пора убираться восвояси. Питер, конечно, приедет не раньше восьми, но маячить перед ним в компании Лидии у Коры нет ни малейшего желания. Правила есть правила: они не должны пересекаться на этой территории.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Cora Hale/Lydia Martin/Peter Hale, Peter Hale/Lydia Martin





	Приличная девочка

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано для команды fandom Incest 2017 на Фандомную Битву.  
> 2) Сanon!AU.

Кора распахивает глаза, стоит лишь услышать позывные собственного будильника. Палец привычно скользит по сенсору телефона, обрывая настырную мелодию, и Кора широко зевает. На часах пять сорок пять, и это значит, что Коре пора убираться восвояси. Питер, конечно, приедет не раньше восьми, но маячить перед ним в компании Лидии у Коры нет ни малейшего желания. 

Правила есть правила: _они не должны пересекаться на этой территории._

Бросив короткий взгляд на безмятежно спящую Лидию, — кажется, её не разбудить даже артиллерийским залпом, — Кора аккуратно соскальзывает с кровати и принимается искать свои вещи, разбросанные по всей комнате, в тусклом свете мобильного. Подсветка, кстати, ей и не нужна, это, скорее, привычка, попытка не смущать людей, у которых органы чувств развиты куда хуже, чем у оборотней. И хотя шарящую у Лидии Кору сейчас не видит никто, она действует чисто по наитию.

Влезть в узкие джинсы дело тридцати секунд, накинуть на голое тело борцовку — пятнадцати. Около минуты Кора тратит на шнурование лёгких кед. И нет, она не засекает время, просто электронные часы, венчающие прикроватную тумбочку Лидии, исправно занимаются своим делом — отправляют каждое прожитое мгновение в прошлое, и не обращать на них внимание практически невозможно. Кора трёт глаза — ну что за чушь только не придёт в сонную голову, и лениво потягивается, зевнув ещё раз. Волосы, растрёпанные после не такой уж и спокойной — от этой мысли на губах появляется довольная ухмылка — ночи, Кора приглаживает ладонью, а после собирает их в высокий хвост, не озаботившись достаточной опрятностью причёски. Да и смысла в аккуратности нет — можно подумать, что Кору кто-то увидит в такую рань. Подавив нервный смешок, она подхватывает свисающую с кресла кожанку и направляется к закрытому окну.

Прежде чем поднять раму, Кора ненадолго застывает, любуясь спящей Лидией. Та даже во сне умудряется выглядеть так, будто в любую секунду готова отправиться на съёмки в дорогом модельном журнале, а естественность, не оттеняемая сейчас макияжем, лишь добавляет ей особого очарования. Кора чуть грустно улыбается: только сон забирает у Лидии озабоченность, кажется, всеми проблемами мира, а ещё с её лба исчезает та складочка, которую Коре постоянно хочется если не разгладить пальцами, то зацеловать. Её милая рыжая девочка слишком много хмурится в последнее время, и с этим Коре ничего не поделать. Хотя она, конечно, старается избавлять её от проблем по мере своих возможностей.

Накинув куртку, Кора всё-таки вылезает из окна. Крыша, дерево, твёрдая земля под ногами — маршрут привычен, даже слишком, но разве Кора когда-нибудь жаловалась? Жаловаться она может разве лишь на то, что ей приходится так рано уходить, не дожидаясь пробуждения самой Лидии и лишаясь возможности дарить ей такие приятные утренние поцелуи.

Но договор остаётся договором, сегодня — день Питера, а Кора и так позволила себе пару лишних часов рядом с Лидией, не уйдя после полуночи. Впрочем, Питер тоже частенько себе позволяет подобное, а значит, никаких претензий предъявить не сможет. Кора морщит нос, вспоминая о нём, и, расправив плечи, переходит с шага на бег. Даже заметь её кто-то сейчас, то ни о чём дурном не задумается: в Бикон-Хиллз много спортивной молодёжи, предпочитающей не отлёживаться в тёплой постельке, а заниматься физическими нагрузками.

На дорогу домой — вернее, к их временному обиталищу — Кора тратит чуть больше четверти часа. «Камаро» Дерека отсутствует, а значит, объяснений со слишком беспокоящимся старшим братом удастся избежать. Да только окна лофта всё равно освещены, что даёт Коре чуть форы — теперь она, по крайней мере, знает, что Питер не спит. Бессонницей тот явно не страдает, значит, либо ждал её специально, либо — всё так же специально — встал пораньше. В любом случае, встретиться с ним придётся, и какая уже разница когда?

Ключ проворачивается в замке с едва слышным скрипом. Быстро стащив кеды, Кора чиркает застёжкой куртки и оставляет её на вешалке. Питером пахнет каждый уголок помещения, так что понять, где именно он сейчас находится, немного затруднительно. Впрочем, возможно, он всё-таки у себя, а свет погасить забыл или оставил из вредности? Но все эти спасительные варианты рушатся в одночасье, потому что Питер плавно поднимается с кресла, обзора к которому у Коры прежде не было.

Он криво улыбается, нагло осматривая Кору с ног до головы, и коротко кивает самому себе. Порой Кора многое бы отдала, чтобы залезть к нему в голову, узнать количество хитрых планов, которые он наверняка уже отточил практически до идеала. Только это невозможно даже с волчьими способностями, и Коре ничего не остаётся, как застыть у лестницы, играя с Питером в гляделки.

Очень быстро молчанка ему надоедает: он снова садится в кресло, прежде с наслаждением хрустнув шеей, и дарит ей милейшую улыбку (скорее, звериный оскал):

— Развлекалась, дорогая?

_«Не твоё собачье дело». «Пошёл к черту». «Будто ты сам не знаешь, где я была». «Питер, какого хрена?» «Зачем тебе это всё?»_

Вариантов ответа — сотни, тысячи, только ни один не звучит, не ложится на язык правильно — так, чтобы можно было ударить, ужалить, сделать больно и, одновременно, удержать лицо. Кора смеряет Питера недовольным взглядом, пытаясь вложить в него всё презрение, которое чувствует. (Его так мало, что получается из рук вон плохо.)

Замечает ли это Питер? Глупый вопрос. Он вскидывает брови, будто ему (отчего же «будто»?) нравится дразнить Кору, и, прежде чем вернуться к книжке, которую читал до прихода Коры, спокойно бросает:

— Приличные девочки обычно ночуют дома.

Ноздри Коры раздуваются от негодования — кто бы говорил о приличии! Желание высказаться только растёт, но она снова сдерживается, не произносит ни слова, лишь фыркает и, резко отвернувшись, поднимается на второй этаж. Кожей она ещё долго чувствует липкий, словно оценивающий и — нет, так думать не стоит — одобрительный взгляд Питера, и первым делом спешит в ванную.

Избавившись от одежды и шагнув под душ, Кора упирается в плитку руками и закрывает глаза.

_«Какого, и правда, хрена, Питер?»_

Выкручивая оба крана до упора, она всё ещё толком не знает, что именно хочет с себя смыть — насмешку Питера или тонкий, едва ощутимый, запах Лидии. Та, кстати, пахнет черникой и совсем чуть-чуть аконитом, отчего Кора в шутку зовет её личным ядом. Впрочем, травиться подобным образом Кора ничуть не против, а если бы ещё и убрать один весомый раздражающий фактор, то и вообще была бы готова умереть в объятиях Лидии. «Фактор», к слову, чаще всего пахнет шоколадом и подвальной сыростью, и от такого сочетания Кора всегда морщится, пытается сбежать, но всегда возвращается обратно. Сложно избавиться от того, с кем приходится жить под одной крышей. От вспышки ярости по отношению к Питеру хочется кричать.

Зажмурившись, Кора подставляет лицо под водяные брызги, но расслабиться всё равно не получается. Да и как это возможно, когда она прекрасно знает, что через пару часов к её Лидии будет прикасаться проклятый Питер, скользя широкой ладонью по острым коленкам, чуть попирая правила и забираясь слишком высоко под юбку, обнимать её на прощание перед школой, а после занятий — целомудренно целовать нежную кожу щёк. О том, что обычно происходит потом, Кора предпочитает не думать, как и не обращать внимания на жар, медленно расползающийся внизу живота от мимолётных предположений. Ночь с Лидией должна была избавить её от изматывающего желания, погасить пыл хотя бы на сутки, только что-то идёт не так. Кора чуть слышно рычит и впечатывает в плитку кулак. Боль способна притупить все ощущения, вот только это всего пара минут — спасибо ускоренной регенерации.

Кора отчаянно трёт себя намыленной мочалкой и чуть слышно поскуливает. От безнадёги, ревности, отсутствия возможности сделать всё по-человечески правильно… Питер прав, до безумия и тошноты прав: приличные девочки обычно ночуют дома. Да вот только помимо этого приличные девочки не делят своих партнёров с кем-нибудь ещё, по крайней мере, осознанно.

А о каком же приличии может говорить Кора, заключив договор с Питером, почти дьяволом во плоти, выжившим в настоящем земном аду, на разграничение отношений с Лидией? О чём вообще может идти речь, когда шесть дней в неделю они поочерёдно сменяют друг друга в жизни и постели Мартин?

Лидия, на удивление, смирилась с таким положением вещей весьма быстро. Питер, судя по всему, тоже. А вот Кора… Несмотря на все волчьи инстинкты, за последние полгода она привыкла к тому, что Лидией приходится делиться, и этот факт не заставляет её злиться больше обычного. Кору выбешивает другое — то, что эта делёжка происходит именно с Питером.

В душевой кабинке, кажется, нечем дышать — пара слишком много, и Кора, быстро ополоснувшись от пены, считает своё утреннее плескание оконченным. Закрутив краны, она тянется рукой, чтобы открыть стеклянную дверцу, и… застывает.

На запотевшем стекле чётко виднеются такие простые и одновременно взбудораживающие всё внутри слова.

_«С добрым утром»._

Кора стирает надпись одним движением ладони, выбирается из кабинки и, закутавшись в большое полотенце, отправляется в свою комнату. Рухнув на кровать, она утыкается лицом в подушку и стискивает зубы едва не до скрежета.

Это дурацкое послание оставил, естественно, Питер — больше некому; как раз с расчётом на то, что она вернётся утром. Выходка стара как мир: прочертить пальцем на стекле нужные буквы, а после — положиться на обычные законы физики. Стекло потеет, фраза проявляется и доходит до адресата. А вот что адресат будет делать и думать, уже зависит от ситуации. В этой же — Коре просто хочется скулить. 

Хотя бы потому, что Питер, мать его, действительно прав.

Приличные девочки обычно ночуют дома. Приличные девочки не делятся своими партнёрами и всегда знают, чего и кого хотят. А ещё приличным девочкам не оставляют издевательских посланий в душевой кабине их же родственники.

_Кора слишком далека от идеалов приличия._

Горько усмехнувшись, она стаскивает с себя полотенце и, устроившись поудобней, скользит рукой между ног.

Скорее всего, мир должен её ненавидеть сейчас, но ему, определённо, придётся смириться и всё простить. Признаваться в очевидном даже самой себе слишком сложно и постыдно, но её внезапно озаряет, почему делиться Лидией с самого начала было так легко.

Потому что, по правде, Кора делится не ею.

Она делится _с ней._

***

Дверь в комнату Коры открывается практически бесшумно. 


End file.
